The Seduction
by freakywriter1
Summary: So AU it hurts. Quinn is the young, new teacher at McKinley High. Rachel and Puck compete upon seducing her. Faberry. Not sure about the rating yet.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The boy prowled forward, the tide of crowded teenagers parted like the red sea. He wasn't holding any sort of beverage that he could throw on anyone's face, which was a good sign. However, he sometimes tended to randomly grab an unsuspected victim and hurl them into lockers. The wave of fear was thick in the air of the halls of McKinley High. One of the boys standing, Jacob Ben Israel fainted.

He pushed the door open, slamming them to the walls with impact. "What the hell, Puckerman?" Rachel Berry growled, the impact of his entrance had interfered with her performance. Her arms folded under her chest as she looked at him, waiting for… anything.

"There's…" No one could tell if he trailed off from that sentence for dramatic effect or if he just swallowed a fly.

"Well..?" The Latina from the back of the room asked half-heartedly. Though, she seemed to be slightly relieved that Berry had finally been halted from shattering her eardrums. Suddenly, the rest of the club seemed to be interested on what the boy had to say. Maybe it was the way the he entered, or that shit eating grin that was protruding in his face.

"… a new teacher."

The rest of the sentence was met with confused glances.

"A new _female _teacher."

Suddenly, everything was clear. Like discovering the answer to why Rachel Berry always wore those hideous argyle sweaters. New female teachers were only noticed if they are either a) a druggie in hiding b) used to be a prostitute c) incredibly young and beautiful. And if 'C' were the case, the teenagers would most likely be hungry for her like a pack of wild dogs. One dog in particular, named Noah Puckerman, had already marked his territory.

And everyone knew it.

"So?"

Everyone except for Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**a/n: **forgive me, I've had a short (but very infuriating) busy-week. also, sort of had no idea what happens next. but i kind of already have chapter 3 started, so it shouldn't be long to continue after this.

* * *

"I'm not going to be scared. They are just teenagers. They can't kill me." The woman chanted in her head; again and again in a loop at the back of her brain. She reminded herself warily of what her friend from Cheerios would have told her, "Pull yourself- the fuck- together, Fabray." Before delivering a rather violent slap in her face. She winced, that memory didn't help at all.

...

...

...

Rachel Berry never backed down from any challenges. That was something that her fathers had learnt from her when she was only 5 months old and had won her first trophy. That was something that the students at Mckinley High knew when she walked into the school hallways proudly even within knowledge that she has been/will be slushied.

Rachel Berry never backed down from any challenges. And that was exactly how she ended up sitting in that class. It took a few sobs to Principal Figgins about Mr. Harisson, a balding English teacher, being inappropriate and promising that her dads would drop by with a donation for the school.

She's been sitting in the class for almost 10 minutes without any sign of the teacher. Looking over her shoulder, Noah Puckerman glanced back with a determined expression. His smirk widened as he sat back a little straighter on his seat. Rachel couldn't help but notice the sudden shift of atmosphere that has overtaken the room. Everything seemed to be slower and the people around her seemed quieter.

"Hello, class. I'm sorry I'm a little late, I got a little lost." A glimpse of blonde hair tied in a messy bun was in view. The woman was wearing a simple white shirt that fitted her body perfectly along with an appropriate length of skirt that went a few inches above her knees. She seemed to be rummaging through the small pile of books that she placed in her desk.

Rachel couldn't tell if she liked the woman or not. Her lack of organisation decreased some points, however, some features that she was in view was making up for them. She shifted in her seat; maybe she should help the teacher out. But it seemed too desperate. Through her periphery, Noah Puckerman has already pounced. With swift movement, he was standing next to the young blonde with a smirk on his face. "Would you like some help?" Rachel could hear the smugness radiating through his words.

The woman looked up to him, the skin of her cheeks tinged from her previous frustration. Rachel could have sworn she saw drool from Finn Hudson, situated next to her. "No, thank you. You may go back to your seat. And, I would appreciate it if you didn't stand up without my permission." The conceited smile from the boy's face disappeared and was replaced with disbelief. However, he did walk back with a sulky glance and sneered at a smirking Rachel Berry.

Grabbing the piece of chalk from the corner of the board, she began to write in an elegant script: _'Ms. Fabray'_. "That's my name, and the only way I allow you to address me."

It was surprising how she got authority over the class quickly. Next to Noah, Santana Lopez simply crossed her arms over her chest and glared. _She _was the Head Bitch In Charge. The Latina raised a hand, somehow managing to do it with radiating attitude.

"Yes?" Ms. Fabray asked, raising her brow with a challenging grin.

"Where are you from? I don't understand why we have to change teachers, what if you're some sort of psycho killer or something?" Half of the class sniggered.

The teacher smiled back, "I assure you, I'm just as qualified as every other teacher in this school. And if I were a psycho killer," She reached for a pen, scrawling something in her book before absentmindedly finishing her sentence "You wouldn't be there right now." Shit. It slipped out of her mouth.

"S," Brittany nudged Santana, breaking her from a murderous daydream. "Where would you be?" She asked genuinely. Seriously.

The lesson was brief; Ms. Fabray merely had a chance to introduce herself before the bell rang with a resonating shrill. She dismissed the class sternly from behind her desk. What they didn't notice was her nervous fumbling with the pen, or how she tapped the floor with her shoe nervously. Receiving and returning a glare from a departing Santana Lopez, she sighed. Picking a fight and threatening a student wasn't exactly what she wanted in her first day, but getting respect was hard.

"Um, Miss Fabray?" She was suddenly awoken from her reverie; straightening her posture she cleared her throat and looked up at the small brunette that stood in front of her. "My name is Rachel Berry." The small girl's voice sounded a little bit too high, her smile seemed a little too bright. "As it was years ago since you graduated in McKinley High. I would be much obliged if you would let me show you around the school."

"No, thank you." She shook her head quietly. All she wanted was to be left alone. Shit. She shouldn't have picked a fight with that student. She remembered clearly when she was in high school, what they did to anyone who dared to offend them. Fuck. She needs to stop thinking of swear words; she might just say them out loud. "I've already been introduced to the buildings by one of the teachers."

"I am aware of whom you have been showed around by." Rachel Berry replied indignantly, with her megawatt smile.

Sandy Ryerson creeped her out more than anything, because he kept leading her to the empty corners of the building.

"What, are you stalking me?" Venom and amusement was laced in the blonde's voice and she cursed herself again for picking another fight within less than 24 hours in that school.

Much to her surprise, the other girl just smiled back politely. "I think it's just simple mannerisms. While I know for a fact that you were late _because _you didn't know where the buildings are," Smartass. "I would be glad to assist you, to prevent further tardiness in your next class."

You may or may not be aware that Rachel Berry, at this moment, is getting into Ms. Fabray's blacklist. However, Rachel Berry always comes with a plan.

* * *

leave a comment, letting me be aware i have actual readers (ha) and/or for any suggestions of what to happen next. really, I'll consider pretty much anything.


End file.
